Light in Darkness
by Meriru
Summary: To me, life has been nothing but darkness. Surrounded by guilt and regret. The me who was desperately searching for light in the darkness could only resort to putting on a mask in hope of being the light I look for... MinaxShinji
1. Chapter 1

"We're so sorry bout your parents". Translation: So we have to put up with the burden of taking care of you now?

Mineko knew those words so well. She had been hearing them for ten years. Constantly moving. Shifting from relative to relative. And all of them always said those same words. "I didn't need their pity," the brunette muttered.

"Hey, Mineko. Wanna walk home together?" Yukari asked. Mineko smiled and replied, "Ah….sure. Let me pack my stuff". Junpei showed up out of nowhere, smiling to himself. "Mineko, look at Stupei. Goofing around all the time," Yukari smirked. "FYI, Akihiko-san is at the hospital getting a check up. He called me earlier, and asked me to bring something. Yup, he knows who to count on," Junpei smiled widely as he finishes his last sentence.

"He only asked you because you don't have anything else after school. It's not like you go to clubs or something. The only thing you do is eat ramen everyday," Yukari replied and laughed. "H-Hey, I resent that". Yukari giggled and asked, "I'm just kidding. So, what did he asked you to bring?". "The class roster for 2-E". "You know… you guys could be lovers, acting like this," Mineko said after being quiet awhile.

"W-whaat?" was their reply. Yukari pushed Junpei and half-screamed, "WHO THE HECK WANTS THIS GUY!" Mineko laughed at them and helped Junpei stand up. "Well, let's go then," she said. "Go where?" Yukari asked. "To the hospital of course!" Mineko replied. "H-hey! Wait up," Junpei said.

* * *

Junpei opens the door slowly and called out for Akihiko. "Is…Akihiko-senpai...here?". His voice was barely a whisper. 'What's wrong with Stupei? I can't see anything in there,' Yukari thought. Yukari tried to push Mineko a bit, but ends up falling down with both of them.

"Oww…," Mineko groaned. 'Smart move, Yukari,' she thought. Mineko's eyes wandered, searching for the reason why Junpei was being weird. And that's when she first saw him. He was a young man with dark brown disheveled hair covered by a black beanie. 'He's probably around my age,' she thought. 'His grey eyes emit a less than friendly aura….Its full with regret…'. Mineko had always been able to see people's deepest feelings in their eyes.

"Uhm…Yuka-tan and Mineko-tan…," Junpei began to say. "Can you guys get off me? You're kind of-".Before Junpei could finish his line, Yukari and Mineko stood up and they both kick Junpei's ass. "Don't you even dare say that 'forbidden word'," Yukari threatens Junpei. "That really...hurt…ughh…," Junpei groaned and tried to stand up.

Mineko realized that the young man was staring at her. She looked away, blushing. 'Why do I feel as if I've seen him before,' she thought. Before she could think any further, a familiar person walks into the room, looking confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Oh senpai! We we're looking for you," Yukari answered. Akihiko smiled and replied, "I'm just here for a check up. Oh yeah, Junpei. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yeah! You can count on Junpei!" Junpei replied enthusiastically. The young man inside stood up and walked towards Akihiko. "Is that it, Aki?" He asked coldly. "Yeah," he replied. "Tch... I don't have time for this shit,". The young man turned to leave but he stopped when he was going to pass through Mineko.

"You…," he said. "Yes?" Mineko replied. She was a bit scared of him. There was something in his mind that he wanted to say, but he decided not to since there's other people in the room. "Never mind," he said and walked out without looking back.

"Wh-who was that?" Junpei asked Akihiko. "Just a friend from school….sort of. You know how the number of Apathy Syndrome cases has been increasing? Well, he knows a few people who are suffering from it, so I was asking him about it," Akihiko replied. "I see…" Junpei said. He wasn't exactly convinced though.

Akihiko raised his hand punching the air, testing his arm. "Uh…you shouldn't move your arm…." Junpei said. "It's nothing. I've wasted enough time already. I need to get back to my training," Akihiko replied. He glanced at Mineko, wanting to see her reaction. Akihiko was disappointed when Mineko didn't give any reaction.

"Yeah! Gekkoukan's golden boy! He was born to be in the ring!" Junpei whooped jumping up and down like a little kid. "Sometimes…I don't really get you Junpei," Akihiko said, shaking his head. "By the way, Senpai, why boxing?" Yukari asked. Curious.

It took Akihiko awhile to answer. "You mean, why did I choose that sport? Well... It's not the sport itself I like; I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know what it's like to feel powerless... and I don't want to feel that way again. Besides, I'm curious to see how strong I can get. It's like a game, only I'm competing against myself," he replied finally.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. Ya know, I'm into games too…." Junpei said as he thought of all the dating sims he played. "Yeah, DATING games," Yukari replied. "H-Heyy! How did you know about that?". Yukari snorted and said, " I found your collection of 'games' when I was looking for the pen u borrowed". "Oh man…My reputation is ruined….," Junpei stared down at the floor, embarrassed of himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading!Please review so that i can improved on my writing ~^^

Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon :) Special thanks for Ryurieri for all the support and all the *cough* threats :D


	2. Chapter 2

So.. uhm..chapter 2 is up :D finally. eto... SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME D8 I had too much depressed moments with my grammar. But I've decided I'll just have to get better :3 I wanna be an awesome writer too. LOTS OF LOVE AND THANKS to my lovely best friend **Ryurieri** and **Deidara'sgirl19**,THANK YOU SO MUCH :D Your review made my day =3 Anyways, Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Now…Just stay there and be a good girl, Mineko."

"B-but…I don't want that again…It hurts…please...don't…," she sobbed.

"Or do you want me to hurt him?" he threatens her. He pulled the blue-haired boy's hair, dragging it and held the knife towards his neck. Blood oozed out slowly from his neck. He licked the blood of the knife and grins slyly at Mineko.

"N-no…Please don't hurt him…I'll do anything you ask me to." She couldn't bear watching her twin, Minato getting hurt because of her. "Good girl," he replied and lets go of Minato's hair and walks towards Mineko. "I won't let you hurt her again!" He screamed as he tried to attack Victor, his so called 'uncle' from behind with his pocket knife.

He managed to thrust it into his left leg. "That hurt you piece of shit." Victor kicked Minato in the stomach, causing him to fall down to the ground with a loud thud. Victor pulled the pocket knife out of his leg and stamped on it to break it. Minato coughed up blood as he tried to stand again. He spotted a broken broom near him. He grabbed the broom quickly and gathered all his strength left to launch and attack.

He aimed at his uncle's heart from afar and launches the attack. Unfortunately, his uncle heard his hard breathing and manages to dodge it. Minato quickly stabbed Victor's hand with the sharp broken end of the broom without giving his uncle another second to think. "Tch…You son of a bitch. I gave u a chance to live, but you just wasted it." He kicks Minato again to the ground and puts his leg on top of his head, crushing him.

Minato screamed in pain. "Not some hero now, huh kid," he snickered. "Stop it uncle! He'll die if you don't stop," Mineko begged. "Please…I promise I'll do anything you ask me to and I will never complain…Please uncle…" Tears heavily poured from her eyes, begging for mercy.

"Well, I would have spared him if he wasn't being such an annoying brat," he replied as he slammed his leg on Minato's small body. "Say goodbye to him, Mineko," Victor smirked as he stabs the knife into Minato's heart. Mineko stood there, not being able to move, not being able to say a single word. Tears poured down her eyes, not giving a single sign of stopping.

She walked up slowly to her twin's body. "Minato…," she called out to him as he shook his body lightly. "Hey…wake up..." Minato lied there, perfectly still. "Stop pretending…" She shook him harder. "You can't leave me…you promised me". " Stop fucking act like that bitch," Victor said, finally annoyed with Mineko. "He's dead. Got it? D-E-A-D." He laughed like a maniac and kicks her twin's dead body.

"N-no you're lying…NOOO!" Mineko woke up from her nightmare, screaming. She gripped on her blanket, trying to breathe properly. She glanced at her clock. 3.00A.M. 'I just…need a drink…' Mineko was wearing her favorite satin pyjamas that she bought after months of part time job. It was already late, so she thought nobody is awake. She walked downstairs and turned on the light in the kitchen.

She scanned the fridge for the drink she bought a few days ago but it was gone. She saw a paper at the place the drink was suppose to be. The paper wrote;

_Dear Mineko-tan, my only and prettiest best friend,_

_Today's weather is very hot, don'tcha think?_

_Well, I just want you to know that I trust you with my life…_

_We're best friends right? We're suppose to forgive each other ~_

_So, uh…I drank your water…IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! _

_Forgive your dear sweet, awesome best friend_

_Sincerely,_

_Junpei_

Cursing Junpei, Mineko scanned the fridge again, hoping there's milk but luck wasn't on her side. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turns, ready to punch the robber. Or so she thought. "H-Hey, watch it," a familiar looking sliverette said. Mineko lowered her fist down and replied, "Oh…it's just you, senpai."

Akihiko was drinking milk and Mineko couldn't stop herself from staring and drooling at the bottle. Akihiko laughed and handed the bottle to her. Blushing, she took the bottle and drank it slowly. He stared at Mineko and she stops drinking the milk. Feeling uneasy, she asked, "Wh-Why are you staring at me like that senpai?". "You can have this back". She handed the ¾ drank milk to Akihiko as her face gets redder.

"You're face is as red as a tomato," he teased. He stared at Mineko's figure, drooling in his head. Countless time, he imagined his leader, naked. He quickly shoves the thought away. "Erm…senpai, I'm going to bed…See you tomorrow morning, kay?" Mineko said as she headed to her room. Akihiko went back in to his room too, and punched the punching bag.

'Damn it! Control yourself Akihiko Sanada…'. He continued punching it till he had no energy left. He sighed and went to bed.

**X.X.X**

6/1/09

-Evening-

All the SEES members gathered in the dorm lounge. Akihiko and Mitsuru were watching the television. Mitsuru was looking worried when the news said that the Apathy Syndrome is getting worst lately. Yukari was reading some fashion magazine while Mineko was drinking green tea.

Junpei was bored to death due to no one is talking decided to scare Yukari. "Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board?" he asked her. "No…why?" she asked back. "You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate? Well, there's this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story".

Yukari was scared frozen when she heard the word 'ghost'. "H-Hey! C'mon…Nobody believes that kind of stuff!...Right?" she stuttered. Junpei smiled slyly when he saw Yukari's reaction. Mitsuru turned her head from the television and asked, "So, what is this ghost story about?". Yukari, who was obviously scared of ghost, fretted that they would continue the topic.

"Wha-! It-It's probably made up…so why bother!" she stammered. Akihiko turned off the television and said, "I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us". He thought it would be funny to see Yukari scared. "Yeah Junpei, I wanna hear it too," Mineko said. "Not you, too…," Yukari sighed. "Alright!" Junpei said enthusiastically, doing his signature goofy grin.

Junpei leaned forward and he took out a flashlight, which they had no idea where he got it from. The lights went off and the flashlight went on, towards Junpei. He spoke in a mysterious voice, "Good evening. Welcome to "Junpei's Believe It, or Don't." ...There are many strange things in this world... According to one story... if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls! The other day, this friend of mine- let's call him Shu... He said to me, "Junpei, I saw something strange." He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E... He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night... But Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true... Then, it hit me... That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate. I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat... Yes, there are strange things in this world... Believe it... or don't."

The light came back on and Junpei puts away his flashlight. "…What do you think Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked, not giving Junpei a single comment on his performance. "Huh? Not one word about my frankly amazing performance just now?" Junpei asked, disappointed with his friends. Still ignoring Junpei, Akihiko replied back to Mitsuru, "I think it's worth investigating."

Junpei sighed, and then Mineko patted on his shoulder and told him, "You were awesome. Don't worry." She gave him her best smile and he finally went back to normal. "By the way, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny," he teased Yukari. "Hey, watch it! Don't make me post on facebook 'that' stuffs u have in your room," she shot back. Junpei only answered with an "Hmph…"

"…F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week," Yukari said. "I'll prove to you that this is ghost story is just an urban legend!" she continued, giving Junpei her killer glare. "I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving," Mitsuru said. "Huh?" replied Yukari, confused. "Then, I'll let you guys handle it," Akihiko said, so that Yukari could understand what Mitsuru meant. Teasing them, especially Yukari, he said, "Just make sure u sleep with one eye open…"

**X.X.X**

6/6/09

-Evening-

Mineko, Yukari and Junpei was about to leave the dorm. "Alright, let's get going," Yukari said. "Alright! Go Team!" Mineko shouted happily. "What's the hurry? I still think this is a bad idea," Junpei sighed. "I mean, bringing two girls THERE is like wandering into a lion's den with steaks strapped to my face…". Shaking his head, Junpei asked Yukari, "How could you be afraid of ghosts but not scared of this…?"

"It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don'tcha think?" Yukari answered Junpei. "Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see…like bats and knives!" he replied, trying to knock some senses into Yukari. Yukari sighed, and said, "Big deal, so it's a little 'dangerous'….C'mon, it'll be an adventure!"

Yukari walked out of the dorm and Junpei sighed, regretting he scared Yukari out. "More like a suicide mission," he told Mineko. "You'll protect us, right?" Mineko asked Junpei, pretending to look weak. "Huh! Never fear, Junpei's here! I'll protect the both of you," Junpei grinned widely as he marched out of the dorm. Mineko laughed to herself, thinking how gullible Junpei was.

**X.X.X**

As soon as the trio stepped onto the grungy tiles of the back alley of Port Island they saw several people, delinquents maybe, hanging out. "The hell…?" one of the punks said. It seemed they noticed the trio's presence. "Check out those rags… they're from gekkou high," the other punk pointed out. "Oh man, this is worse than I thought," Junpei sweat dropped.

"Hey, you. I think you're in the wrong place," the earlier punk said.

"Uh…Well, I..." Junpei fidgeted.

"You don't belong here…Get it? Beat it Goatee."

"G-Goatee…?" Junpei blurred out for a second. "Oh, y-you mean me…" he took a step back, intimidated by the punks.

"We don't need your permission to be here." Yukari cut off, stepping in front of Junpei. Clearly pissed at the punks.

"H-Hey! Are you nuts!" Junpei took Yukari's arm and said, "Take a look around you!"

"Ugh, I'm not blind, ya know." Yukari replied. "Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum!"

"What was that!"

"She just called us 'scum'," said one of the female delinquent. "We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry! She'll wish she was never born!"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, that's so clever!" They laughed.

"Ugh, these guys are the worst…. Idiots." Yukari spat. Not giving a hint of thought at the consequence her words would bring to.

"You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours," the punk told Yukari. "Man, I feel sorry for you, Goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass…" The punk hissed and lifted his hand. Before he knew it, Junpei felt a heavy blow in his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. "Junpei!" Yukari called out, alarmed.

"That's enough," a familiar voice said. Mineko recognized him from the other day, in the hospital. "They didn't know what they were getting into. I'll make sure they leave. Alright?" he asked as he help Junpei to stand. "Who do you think you are, dumbass? You want some too!" The punk's fist headed straight towards the guy but it was easily dodged. The guy from the hospital head-butted the punk, knocking him backwards.

"Shit…" the punk tried to catch his breath. "You just crossed the line! You think you're going home alive!" he scowled. "…Wanna give it a try?" the guy from the hospital challenged. "Uh….S-Screw this…!" The female delinquents laughed at the punk, "Hahahaha! What a loser!"

"Damn you, Shinjiro…That's right, you're from Gekkou High too, aren't ya!" the punk's friend growled. "You better grow eyes in the back of your head! You're not going to be safe anywhere here anymore!" the punk threatened and ran away with his friend. The other delinquent girls walked off, laughing.

"Wow…you were awesome Senpai!" Junpei's eyes glistening with glee. It was like he was he's idol or something. "Tch. Hey, I remember you… You clowns were in Aki's room at the hospital," he said. "Get outta here. This place isn't for you." Shinjiro began to walk away from the trio.

"Wait! We came for a reason!" Yukari shouted and that made Shinjiro came back. "Did Aki tell you to come here?" he asked. "No…he didn't. We came on our own, to research something," Mineko replied. "…Hmph. Is it about that ghost story?". "Um, yeah…How'd you know?" Yukari asked, surprised. They moved over to the stairs and Shinjiro sat down.

"It's a rumor. Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night... about all the things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka."

"Fuuka…? Isn't that the girl from 2-E that Akihiko told us?" Junpei asked.

"That's why people are saying its Fuuka's spirit that did it. I hear it's all over the net, too."

"Fuuka's spirit…? Wait, what do you mean by that!" Yukari almost shouted, freaking out.

"You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead. She hasn't been home in over a week. Don't you guys go to school! How do you not know this?" Shinjiro face palmed and muttered something.

"Are you serious! I thought she was out sick… But, she's missing! You gotta be kidding me…" For once, Junpei looked serious.

Shinjiro suddenly stood up and said, "I get it, Aki… Still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go…" Confused, the trio looked at each other. "Nothing…That's all I know… Satisfied?" Junpei quickly bows and said, "Y-Yeah! Thanks, Senpai!" Yukari bows too while Mineko just stood there.

"H-Hey! C'mon, Show some appreciation." Junpei said as he nudges Mineko. Out of the blue, Mineko hugged Shinjiro. Her face had a blank expression but tears were coming out from her eyes. "W-Wha!" Shinjiro pulled back, blushing as hell. Yukari and Junpei's eyes went wide with astonishment.

"Huh…eh…? Did I do something…?" Mineko shook her head, trying to get rid of her headache. "Uhm…Nothing! Let's just go back, right Junpei?" Yukari asked, giving Junpei her killer glare. "Err. Yeah, we really should go! Thanks for everything Senpai," Junpei replied and pulled Mineko, who was still oblivious of what had happen. Yukari gave Shinjiro one last bow and quickly left the alley with Junpei and Mineko.

'What the heck was that….?' Shinjiro thought, still blushing. 'I know I've seen her before but...where? Argh. Screw this, I'm going to Hagakure.'

* * *

Sooo.. How was it :D Any Questions? I would be very happy if you review :3 Thanks for reading~!


End file.
